The present invention is directed generally to an exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for exercising on an overhead bar and more specifically an arm attachment apparatus for exercising the human abdominal muscles.
Exercising or working out can be accomplished in many ways and for a variety of reasons. People exercise to build and shape the body or to achieve general good health and fitness. Exercise routines can be as simple as walking, running or jogging or can be highly involved and structured to achieve a desired goal.
Gravity training as a form of exercise can be used not only for bodybuilding and toning but also can be used as a aerobic workout. In the past, gravity training was typically performed with the use of weight machines, free weights or on the floor itself. All have their advantages and disadvantages.
While the up and down movement of conventional sit-ups has it's advantages, such as specifically isolating and targeting a few midsection muscles, this movement can cause strain on the lower back muscles and spine. the positive effect of working your abdominal muscles comes at a price of sacrificing increased strength that relates to movements found in daily life.
Non impact gravity training, on the other hand, requires less impact on knees, joints and lower back and it tends to promote increased activity of more muscle groups. Non impact gravity training promotes stretching and relaxing in a way that conventional sit-ups and abdominal machines cannot. With non impact gravity training, less demands are made on the lower back that has to counteract the forward motion of the weight resisted shoulders and chest. With hanging non impact gravity training, safer workouts are accomplished though constant downward lower back stretching and movements.
Abdominal muscles are very important when it come to outward appearance of the human anatomy. This is the reason why there are so many different abdominal machines and gadgets for abs on the market today. When a conventional sit-up or a conventional abdominal machine is being used, not only are the abdominal muscles are in at work, but a host of other muscles are activated to help execute the movement. Most of the time though these movements, the lower back muscles has to take the stress of pressing against the hard surface of the floor or seat.
It is apparent that overhead bars and abdominal workouts can compliment each other. Exercise routines, especially ones that focuses on strength training should include exercises using modalities that helps stretch the muscles as well. such complimentary use of stretching and gravity is achievable when working out off the floor. However, when it came to working out the abdominal and midsection in the past. Conventional sit-ups and conventional abdominal machines were the only practical option.
There are seemingly many more knee and leg lift exercises that can be performed while off of the ground or floor than can be performed while pressing against the floor. The fact that one cannot eliminate the pressing against the floor without some form of hanging support, prevents the exercise person from benefiting from all the advantages that hanging nonimpact gravity workout has to offer.
Conventional abdominal machines are not designed for portability or mobility. Especially the ones that has heavy resistance weights as part of the machine. These machines are very costly and expensive to up keep. These machines are also large and can only be used in large health club facilities. Although conventional sit-ups can be performed almost anywhere, there is still the remaining problem of the neck and lower back constricting and overexerting themselves while lying on the floor. Even while performing leg lifts, lower back stress can easily occur. Also the constant repetitive back and forth movement of the head neck and shoulders causes dizziness and a desire not to continue the exercise. What is needed is a device which would allow the user to contract their midsection while at the same time stretch their lower back. This can most effectively be achieved though hanging nonimpact workout.